The invention relates to optimally accessing online information proximal to the geographical location of a user, especially those who travel much, and to make that accessing most cost effective.
The world of online communication is progressing in leaps and bounds. Online users have to access information via their personal computers (PC""s) or laptop computers from the internet and/or World Wide Web (WWW). This often requires that the user dial out via a telephone modem to connect to some service, such as America OnLine, CompuServe, etc. Generally, users access online connections via telephone modems by dialling an access number. However, the user does not have any online access or information to shop and/or seek the most appropriate access numbers. The problem precipitates multi-fold when the user is travelling and must use a laptop to dial from a remote location, such as hotels, branch offices, public places, cellular phones, etc.
Existing systems either allow dialling from the remote location or dialling back to one""s work/office base. That results in enormous long distance telephone charges. The issue is how to identify the most appropriate phone number to dial into. Moreover, local access numbers change, new ones are added, new access service providers arise, etc. Thus, the database of these numbers is large and dynamic, and quite impossible for the user himself to maintain easily.
There is a need for a cost effective service, that transcends geographical boundaries as well overcomes exorbitant cost barriers and facilitates access of online communication from any remote location.
Needs exist for a built-in database that automatically does the thinking and sorting for the user from the vast array of database and yet instantly provides optimal and least expensive access to the user. The present invention addresses those problems by uniquely providing such instant access at low costs to any user located in any place.
The present invention solves the existing problems uniquely. The user need call only ONE telephone number, such as an 800/888-type-number, from his/her computer communication link-up, such as a modem or the like. The call goes into a computer which has stored in its memory the large database of the many providers"" access numbers.
The computer identifies where the user is calling from via any identifying feature enabled by the present invention. The computer then figures out the cheapest number the user should use to connect to the xe2x80x9cNetxe2x80x9d; that cost can include the cost of the phone call as well as the cost of the service provider.
The computer then transmits the selected number back to the remote user, and electronically dials the local (and probably free) number to connect the user to the Net. Of course, the user has earlier set up an account and gets charged for the service just provided to the user. There are many advantages of such a service uniquely provided by this invention.
Preferably, the method for connecting a user to an information network comprises providing a central processing station comprising a database including an index of network access numbers and associated charges for using the numbers; accessing the central processing station from a remote computing device through a transmission line; receiving identifying information from a calling area of the remote computing device; comparing the received information with the index of network access numbers stored in the database to determine a location of the remote computing device and to determine appropriate access numbers from the database index of network access numbers; selecting a most appropriate (e.g. least expensive, proximal, available without being busy, certain service type and geographically preferred) access number from the network access numbers; and downloading the most appropriate access number to the remote computing device.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention further provides automatically dialing the most appropriate access number on the remote computing device. Further, access of the remote computing device to the central processing station may be terminated. Preferably, that termination may occur after the downloading and before the automatic dialing. The present invention provides for continuously or periodically updating the database of access numbers and periodic charges.
The database of network access numbers provided by the present invention may comprise tables of network connection charges for multiple network providers. Preferably, the database of network access numbers further comprises phone company charges for accessing the network.
The present invention also provides configuration of communication parameters of the remote computing device before dialing out the selected access number and automatically dialing the access number on the remote computing device.
Preferably, one method of accessing is done by placing a call from the remote computing device to the central processing system via a communicating device. The call is placed, for example, by dialing a 800- or 888-type number. The communicating device may be a modem or a digital link or the like. For example, the dialed number may be 1-800-NOMADIX or 1-888-NOMADIX The remote computing device can be configured to dial a predetermined number automatically.
For receiving identifying information, preferably, the central processing station is provided with an appropriate preferred or look-up number, such as an area code and/or prefix or full phone number.
The central processing station further comprises an automated calling area identifier. The accessing is achieved by placing a call from the remote computing device to the central processing system. Identifying can be done by routing the call to the automated calling area identifier and generating information relating to the automated calling area identifier.
In a preferred embodiment, the accessing is done by dialing a 1-800-type or a 1-888-type number and converting the dialed number to a calling area identification number. The identification number comprises appropriate look-up number such as an area code and prefix of the calling area.
The identifying also includes providing the central processing station with an area code and prefix of the calling area, and the comparing includes comparing calling area digits against the access numbers having the rates associated therewith. The present invention also includes, preferably, creating a set of appropriate access numbers following the comparing. Selection includes selecting the least expensive, closest, available and geographically desirable access number from the set and downloading the set of numbers to the remote computing device.
Preferred embodiments include dialing the most appropriate access number, an available access provider, or an access provider with a desired service, then checking for a connection to the network, and if necessary selecting a next most appropriate number from the set and dialing that number.
Preferably, the invention also involves billing for the connection provided to the user. Also, the user or service provider may be billed. The billing is done in several ways. Preferably, in one embodiment, by establishing a user account having a balance and deducting a determined amount from the user account, wherein the amount reflects fees and charges for connection to the network.
The invention includes checking the balance of the user""s account prior to downloading the numbers to the remote computing device. Alternatively, a subscription service may be set-up, wherein subscribers can pay predetermined amounts and have corresponding unlimited use of the system.
Billing comprises providing an information carrier having user account information including account balance, reading the information on the carrier, electronically debiting an amount from the account balance reflecting costs and fees associated with connection to the network. The information carrier is any component of computing devices such as, for example but not limited to, floppy disks or smart cards or the like.
Preferably billing may also comprise providing an electronic payments provider system electronically connected to the central processing system and electronically sending user identification and cost information to the payments provider system for processing and billing.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is an automatic network connection system comprising a central processing station, a remote computing device, a communication device for establishing a connection to the central processing station, a transmission line electronically connecting the remote computing device to the central processing station for carrying the connection (e.g. telephone call) to the station and other information between the station and the remote computing device, an identifier for determining an origination area of the telephone call and for generating a caller identification. The central processing station further comprises a database of network access numbers and associated costs for network connections and a processor for comparing the identifier to the database of network access numbers and associated costs for network connections, for selecting cost effective network access numbers from the database, and for downloading a least expensive number of the cost effective numbers to the computing device.
Preferably, the remote computing device further comprises a configuration for receiving the most preferred number or service and for automatically dialing the downloaded number.
A billing subsystem is electronically connected to or included as part of the central processing station. The billing subsystem further comprises an information carrier for carrying and storing user account information, an electronic reader for accessing the account information from the information carrier and for amending the information in response to debit messages from the central processing station. The information carrier is any component of computing devices, such as a floppy disk or a smart card, or the billing system may be an electronic payments provider service.
Preferably, the method for connecting a user to an information network comprises a central processing station, accessing the central processing station from a remote computing device through a transmission line, identifying the remote computing device, and electronically connecting the remote computing device to a network.
In a preferred embodiment, the automatic network connection system comprises a central processing station, a bank of communicating devices electronically connected to the station, a rotary phone line for connecting remote computing devices to the bank of communicating devices, and an access line electronically connecting the station to a network. The phone line is a 800-type or 888-type phone line.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.